When Time Collides
by Mamo-Chan-Lover
Summary: Endymion and Serenity... Usagi and Mamoru. Four people, four different lives, but one true love that overcomes everything, even death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This beginning was slow, and I have a feeling that this whole story is going to be churned out slowly but surely. I'm starting it with a super ego since I won Alicia Blade's writing contest, so this could be my best writing ever or just my cockiness put into quotations. You tell me.

Also, I would like to apologize for not posting any stories lately! I just got back to boarding school and classes have started so I'm really busy now.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Sailor Moon when I'm asleep and dreaming.

**When Time Collides**

"Everyone, let's start today's lesson with the greatest mystery of all: the passage of time. As you know, time moves in…" The monotonous voice of the white-haired professor was lost in the back of the student's minds as they idly sketched in their notebooks. A couple sighs and a few yawns chorused throughout the large room. Heads were down and backs were slouched against the hard chairs.

Only one green jacket sat straight and poised, the scratching of pen on paper cutting through the dull clamor.

Darien Shields sat calmly in the front row of his classroom, struggling to pay attention to the drawling professor in front of him. Every once in a while he would take a few notes to keep the impression that he was not at all bored and that, in fact, he found timelines to be quite interesting, thank you very much.

This façade of his fooled everyone around him, making him the "Golden Boy" of the classroom. In every classroom he had ever been in, as a matter of fact.

Consistency ruled the life of the dark-haired boy, leading him in a lifestyle that was both repetitive and strangely comforting. Get up, go to school, stop by the arcade, and go to the apartment, do homework, go to sleep. The process would start back up in the morning, as simple as that. No surprises, no casualties to the schedule, and certainly no time wasted.

The youth took an odd pride in his routine. This was partly because it kept the cool, calm demeanor on the outside that he had strived for. Everyone saw him as being ideal, faultless, and that pleased Darien to no end.

No one knew what he did when the sun went down. His nightly escapades were a mystery to everyone around him, giving the dark-haired teenager a thrill that rivaled anything that he had ever felt in his life. He was aloof, he was mysterious, and he was seemingly all a girl could ever want. With or without the top hat and cape.

Darien was snapped back into the classroom. Amidst the teachers droning he thought he heard snoring in the back of the classroom. The nasal hum didn't last for long.

"Pay attention, Lee! Now, as I was saying…"

And just like that, it was back again.

Darien rubbed his temples and sighed, willing the clock on the wall to tick just a hair faster. He let his back slump ever so slightly, and it didn't take long until he started to zone out in his signature blank stare.

After a minute of absolutely no moving, he let his arms and muscles stretch out in a yawn. Just as his arm muscles stretched above his head, a chorus of sighs rang out behind him. Darien stopped, hands still in the air, and turned his head around slowly.

He was met with six pairs of batting eyelashes.

The brunette on his left blew him an enthusiastic kiss and a blonde in the back gave him a long wave and a wink. Darien's face flashed a bright red before he twisted around and sunk a little lower in his seat. He waited patiently for the disappointed sighs to go away and settled back into his note-taking posture.

He then followed his fellow classmate's examples and was lost in his own imagination. Before long his professor was turned into the man from _Back to the Future,_ arms flailing around and drawing a skewered timeline on the chalkboard. He then hopped into a red sports car and drove off in a trail of fire and smoke. Who was to say that Shields was unimaginative?

The corners of his lips were pulled in a smile when the snorting laughter of his real professor shattered his thoughts.

"You know, class, time is a funny thing." The professor wheezed and gave another snort. "Some people say that time exists not in a line, but in different planes piled on top of one another. This means that at this very moment, on another plane of time, a caveman might be discovering fire! Perhaps George Washington is chopping down that infamous cherry tree, or my great-great-great-great granddaughter is having her wedding…" The old man put his hand to his chin in thought. "My own mother used to say that whenever goose bumps prickled your skin that someone was walking on your grave in the future. Two planes touching for a moment, if you will."

Darien gave a shudder at this thought, and goose bumps formed on his skin. He stared at the hair rising on his arm and imagined a stranger walking past a crumbling gravestone. Eyes wide, he furiously rubbed them away and sat lower in his seat. His professor turned once again to the blackboard and went back to his droning. The black-haired student let out a deep sigh of relief.

He continued counting the seconds on the clock, and they seemed to mock him by lasting longer than ever before. With every sharp jerk of the hand, the thought of time haunted him. His fist clenched on his desk until his fingernails left red marks in the palm of his hand.

_This is going to be one long day… _Darien thought. He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair and paused when he felt a piece of paper stuck in the ebony locks. Slowly picking it out and bringing it to his desk, he was horrified to see that it had a big mushy heart on the front drawn in pink sparkle pen. His hands shook as he opened it up and read the curly letters.

"Darien-kun, I'm in such awe of your amazing awesomeness. Meet me after school so I can buy you coffee and talk about all your deep problems? Always yours… Onii-san"

Darien furrowed his brows and reread the letter. He twisted around in his seat yet again to see which girl reacted to his search. Every girl in the place sighed a little, but nothing out of the ordinary. Darien rolled his eyes and looked closer.

A blonde with green eyes sat in the back, making kissy faces and frantically blowing them with both hands directly at Darien.

Darien turned around to put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"Andrew! Will you please stop making those obscene faces toward Darien! I will not have such tomfoolery going on in my class!" The professor snapped, slamming his meter stick down on the nearest desk.

Andrew gave one last swoon that nearly threw him out of his seat before sitting back down and making a big show of taking notes. The teacher made a grunting noise and returned to writing nonsense on the blackboard.

_Where did Andrew even GET a pink sparkle pen? _Darien contemplated. He shrugged his friend's fruitiness off and traipsed once again into to dull boredom, only accentuated by the occasional giggle of an 'infatuated' Andrew.

After an hour and a half, students stared as a flash of green and black bolted out of the classroom and out onto the sidewalk, quickly followed by a blonde streak.

"But wait Darien! We were DESTINED to be together!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The jingle of keys resounded in Darien's apartment as his foot crossed the threshold. He stood there for a moment, door gaping open behind him, before hoisting his heavy backpack higher onto his shoulder. Using his foot, he slammed the door shut before trudging to his couch.

He felt a shudder creep its way up his spine where it chilled his bones. Subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, he let his bag slide down to his elbow. He took a glance down at his arms and saw the hair rise and little goosebumps form on his toned skin.

"Get a grip Darien. There is no way someone just walked over your grave. You're standing right here." He muttered to himself. Logic always gave him a little more confidence, and he used his little self-induced ego boost to rub his arms smooth of the creepy lumps.

With that, he stretched his sinewy body on the couch and unzipped his overly packed book bag, eyeing the homework that needed to be completed. His hand seemed to take on a mind of its own and turned to the dull professor's homework he had given out at the end of class.

_Right before Andrew lost control of his hormones. _Darien smirked and released the tension in his limbs that he didn't know was there. He moved his lanky arm closer to his face to read the handouts the professor had assigned for that night.

The thought that time existed all at once was incredibly silly to Darien. Time ran in an orderly fashion, one event occurring one right after the other in a line.

Still, the ebony-haired youth couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu that was slowly creeping into his skin. Sometimes he did things or said things that seemed to be repetitive, like he had gone through that situation in another life. Perhaps someone, on some different level of time, was the person he was before reincarnation occurred, like a past life…

_Stop being so impractical Darien! You're acting like a child!_

With a grimace, he fished around the bottom of his bag until he found a pencil. Never taking his eyes off the sheet of paper in front of him, he absentmindedly chewed on the little pink eraser. His eyes glinted with a set determination as pencil collided with paper and his evening's routine began.

_On another plane of time… _

Prince Endymion carefully latched the end of the forest green arrow onto the taught cord of his bow. Lifting it so the shaft was parallel to his midnight blue eye, he quickly took an aim at the target in front of him. He breathed in and out slowly, totally concentrated on the ring of circles in the distance. Nothing could distract him. Crowds of people surrounded him, watching the sun glint off his black-and-silver armor. He could feel their eyes glued to his toned back, he could sense their anticipation. Their intent gaze saw every move, ever slight tremor through his body. He knew this.

So, he flipped his hair.

The effect was instantaneous. The ebony locks shone as they flew back out of his eyes, making the feminine half of the crowd sigh and clutch their hearts. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he turned his head and gave the whole crown an over exaggerated wink. With his head still turned, he nonchalantly let go of the bowstring.

Masses of people sucked in their breaths as they saw the arrow fly out of the man's hands. Many shielded their eyes, thinking the prince had made a fool of himself by not looking at the target. Only when they heard the noise of wood hitting wood did they look up.

The dark green arrow stuck straight out of the center of the bull's-eye.

The prince closed his eyes and listened as the crowd behind him roared and cheered. The tiniest smile played on his lips before he opened his eyes. He turned around to glance at the crowd as they pleaded with his four generals to let them talk to him. One woman got on her knees and laced her fingers together, begging to see the Crown Prince of Earth. The general before her had long silver hair that flowed past his shoulders, his tanned skin in contrast with the pale strands. He wore the official grey uniform of a general, his cape swirling around him as he desperately tried to hold back the crowd.

"Kunzite!" Endymion shouted, catching the man's attention for a second. He briskly walked toward the people, who quieted with each step the prince took. When he reached the crowd the silence hung in the air.

"Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite." Endymion cocked his head toward them. "Come here." The three other men looked at each other uncertainly before leaving their posts.

"What is it, Endymion?" Zoicite questioned his long blonde ponytail swishing as he turned his head around. "Do you sense any threat?"

"No."

"Would you like to retire for the day, your highness?"

The prince smiled. "No"

Nephrite scratched his brunette head in a very ungeneral-like manner before letting his pale hand palm the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What is it then, your majesty?"

"These people," he gestured his arm in an arc towards the crowd, "want to talk to me, do they not?"

The four men stood there baffled before one of them spoke.

"Yes, sire, they do… but your safety is of the upmost-" Jadeite was cut off by a wave of his prince's hand.

"I understand that Jadeite. But," he added with the quirk of his mouth, "I highly doubt these people have the weapons or the skills needed to assassinate me."

Jadeite's blue eyes silently ran over the crowd and the others could almost see the gears turning in his head, summarizing and evaluating all possible plans of attack these people could do. He turned back to his liege, his cropped gold hair windblown and a twinkle in his eye.

"I would agree, Endymion."

The prince nodded his head in a mute understanding and turned to face his people. His eyes instantly fell to the woman who had been on her knees when he had first addressed Kunzite.

She was dressed plainly, with a loose black blouse draped over her shoulders and a skirt that was tan on the top but changed to a black fabric midway down. Three belts were slung around her waist, each one mismatching the other. But what was most striking about the woman was her hair. It was a fiery red, a color the prince had never seen before. It fell in waves and curls down to her waist and only accentuated the piercing green of her eyes, which bore into the prince's face. He had to admit she was pretty.

Pale hands wrenched together as she watched the iron-clad man advance toward her. Her gaze never left his eyes, and the prince was a little put-off by her intense stare. He stopped about five feet away, giving a good distance between him and the woman.

"Did you need to speak with me?" The prince said in his most regal voice. The woman grinned wickedly and curtsied down as low as she could go, revealing some of her cleavage. The prince kept his eyes glued to her face, a nauseating feeling overcoming his stomach.

"Prince Endymion," she purred, "I've been looking forward to this moment for a long time. But-" she looked around and took a few steps closer, shocking the crowd around her, "I was hoping would could discuss in private, just you and me." She traced her finger along the smooth curves of his breastplate. "You could even spend the night at my humble abode, if that was what your majesty wishes."

"A… lovely offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline." The prince took a step back and her hand fell back down to her waist. Her eyes flashed and narrowed as she took a step forward to keep the close distance.

"Don't tell me that your too busy, prince darling. You need to rest and relax." Her hand once again rose and she traced a finger along the prince's jaw line, and he flinched and backed away again.

"Madame, you will address your crown prince with respect." Zoicite stepped forward, right in between the woman and Endymion. The woman just glanced over the general's shoulder and smiled.

"We'll continue this another time, your highness." With that, she took a step back and flipped her red locks over her shoulder.

"I…" the prince faltered. He was so tempted to decline. "…if my schedule doesn't forbid it." He gave a polite smile. "It was nice to meet you miss…?"

"Beryl." The woman said before disappearing through the crowd.

Okay! Chapter one is finally done!

My chapter's aren't very long, so if you'd please review and say if I should write more or if it's the perfect length.

If it hasn't already occurred to you, this is going to be many chapters long, reflecting the two lives of mostly all our main characters.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N**: Okay, so here's chapter two! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter; it really gave me the fuel to continue on to the next.

Also, one of my reviewers talked about changing Malachite's name to 'Kunzite'. Personally, I like 'Malachite' better, but I would love to hear other opinions!

Who knows? Maybe our favorite waiter might show up in this chapter…

**Disclaimer: **The bid I made on eBay for Sailor Moon was too low, so sadly I don't own it.

**When Time Collides**

Serenity was once again jostled as the carriage she was in hit a small pothole in the road. Smoothing her hands over her skirt, she calmly maintained her composure as another jerk rattled her jaw. She gave out a sigh and turned her gaze on the streets flashing by that blended into an array of pale colors.

She sometimes forgot how beautiful the moon was. Her mother's power kept a steady dome covering the entire Sea of Serenity. The weather was almost always perfectly balmy, only raining on the rare occasion the queen wanted it to.

She pulled her gaze away from the streets of her kingdom to once again check her clothing for any mistakes in her disguise. She always chose her clothes carefully when she decided to steal away from the stuffiness of her mother's palace.

Instead of the pristine dress of royalty that usually adorned her fair body, she had put on a modest pale blue velvet dress. It clung to her shoulders and hid her forearms, much different than the sleeveless gown she usually wore. It cinched at the waist with a gold ribbon and flowed away from her legs. It fit her in just the right places, making her seem a high noble instead of the heir to the entire Moon Kingdom. A black cloak hung heavily on her dainty shoulders and covered her long silver hair, which where taken out of her trademark buns and pleated into a perfect French braid down her back. The symbol of the moon on her forehead was hidden with a paste Mercury had made especially for her secret traipses into town.

Thinking about her guardians, she closed her eyes and reached deep inside herself, to that mysterious untapped energy she found there. Feeling it course through her veins, she let out a calm breath before reading the energy around her.

And then she felt them, just like a lifeline to her soul, in a battle formation on her four sides, following the carriage with acute accuracy and stealth. The Senshi, her loyal guardians, her best friends, always kept a watchful eye when the princess decided to meander along the streets. They were the princesses of their own respective planets, heirs to the thrones.

Each one was trained and conditioned from childhood in the ways of battle as well as royal etiquette, making them the most beautiful and most dangerous women in the entire Silver Millennium.

Venus could charm any man to do her bidding in the blink of an eye with the inner power of her Venutian glamour. Her faithful weapon of choice was a thin gold chain that was always slung around her waist. The links could cut through massive stone with a flick of her wrist when she charged the gold ringlet hearts with her heated energy. A beam of light would erupt from her perfect fingers if a quick attack was necessary, but she preferred to shock them with a glittering heart that sprang from her perfect lips. She was protector of love, after all.

Mercury was the goddess of water, commanding the tides with a force that almost didn't fit her shy and quiet demeanor. Her ocean-blue eyes were analyzing her surroundings endlessly and her computer database was almost as quick as her wit. She feels the flowing energy of the waters all around her and moves just as seamlessly as the waves in battle. With an icy sigh she could freeze the landscape or coat the air with a heavy mist. Although always warm towards her friends, she was definitely someone you didn't want to get the cold shoulder from.

Fires simmer like embers behind the violet eyes of the third Senshi. The princess of war and the planet Mars, the most heated and passionate of the inner warriors. Her anger could flare and blaze not unlike the inferno that she was so acquainted with. Pure fire breathes in her soul, and her inner eye is focused toward the future. A single red stone rests on her uniform, a symbol of her planet and a powerful gem to hone her psychic abilities. Her pale skin and sinfully black hair was accentuated by her fire-red lips. The same color, some may say, as her scorching attacks.

The last of the warriors, but certainly far from being the least, was the beautiful flower of protection, Sailor Jupiter. Her bold physique and commanding height demanded respect from those around her. If they didn't, they might get a taste of the white electricity that crackled around her entire body. From her golden tiara, a small lightning rod rose. It amplified her power and delivered the shocking attack with deadly accuracy. However, there was a bit of a soft spot in this warrior's heart. Her passion for flowers was known throughout the solar system. Orchids, carnations, sunflowers, there wasn't anything that she didn't love. Laugh at her, however, and we'll see how you fare the next day.

If anything, they were definitely a hit at all the moon parties.

Serenity laughed and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She loved her friends more than anything, and it was always an adventure when the girls made a plan to sneak out of the palace.

The princess jerked as the carriage she was in haphazardly pulled to a stop. Rubbing her bruised behind, she slowly stood up and pushed the door of the cart open with her fingertips. As she started to step out, a warm hand grasped her own and helped her down the rickety steps.

She turned her head to thank the driver. Instead of a burly unkempt man, as she had assumed he would be, as almost all the moon carriages' drivers were, there was a young, fresh man with hair as blonde as Venus's. His skin was slightly tanned, which was uncommon on the moon. His warm green eyes looked at her with friendship as he tilted his head in a sign of respect.

"It's not often I get to drive around a pretty thing such as yourself, ma'am." He gave her a wink and Serenity smiled warmly back. "I hope the ride wasn't too harsh on your bones, my old girl can be a bit shaky sometimes." He leaned his body over and laid a hand lovingly on the smooth wood of the carriage.

"It was a bit rough, but I assure you I'm just as fine as when I stepped in your-" she gave a giggle, "-old girl."

"I'll be looking forward to another traipse with you, Madame. But," the cab driver eyed their surroundings, "I do wish you to be careful around here. A beautiful young lady such as yourself can be haggled to death in the marketplace here."

"Marketplace?"

"If you do decide to go there, miss, it's a splendid treasure hunt. Many different shops from all over the solar system set up just down the road from here. You have to be strong; else they'll talk you into high prices for small goods."

Serenity smirked and once again felt the presence of all of her Senshi around her. She held her head up higher with the air of the princess she was. The only thing that gave her away was the friendly smile that tickled on her lips.

"I think I'll be just fine, thank you."

With that, the driver hopped up onto the seat of his carriage with ease and gave Serenity a kind wave.

"Best of luck, miss!" He flicked his wrist and the white horses started to walk away. The princess' pale blue eyes followed the beaten down carriage until it was a speck on the horizon. She gave a sigh and turned around.

She was definitely not surprised to see her four guardians watching her from the nearby alleyway. She calmly walked over to the shadow, careful to keep an eye out for any passerby that might happen to see her. When she saw she was in the clear, she ducked into the passage.

"So," Venus whispered, "He was handsome."

Mars scoffed and waved her hand in indifference, tapping her red heels on the ground.

"Princess, were do you want to go? Did that man say anything?" Jupiter smiled and turned to Mercury. "Do you have a map of this section on your computer?"

"No need," said Princess Serenity with a wave of her royal hand, "I have a good idea of where I want to go." In an almost silent rustle, the crystal goddess slipped behind a corner and disappeared, leaving her guardians to jump on the rooftops and follow her.

Serenity could feel the mass of people throbbing before she even saw them. As she turned down yet another alleyway, she was bombarded with a thousand smells and sights; more than she ever thought could be registered at once.

It was so vastly unique and different from the Moon Palace and the upper-class neighborhoods she bored herself in. Shacks and stalls were crammed into the tiny sides of the streets, vendors of all shapes and sizes thrusting their palms out and advertising their goods.

Someone crashed into the princess's shoulder when she leaned out of the alley to get a look, sending her spiraling into the masses of people. The rough citizens pushed and shoved from both sides, muttering as they turned away. In her mind, Serenity felt the panic of her four guardians who were still hidden in the background.

Serenity's eyes flashed over the crowd, desperately seeking a way out as she was caught in the flow. Bodies swarmed like a see all around her, pressing up against her delicate skin. She whimpered as another passerby elbowed her in the ribs. Fear rose in the back of her throat, coating her mouth with a sour metallic taste. Colors blended everywhere in an overload of sight and sound. She blindly reached out and arm and grasped the first thing it brushed up against and pulled her body to it with all her might.

Eyes snapped open and her breath came out ragged and she looked to see what she was clinging onto. Her hand felt the smooth wood as her eyes landed on the small open shack which she was crushing. The princess took a moment to glance down the street and was shocked to see that she had been carried with the tide of people nearly to the end of the block. Loosening her grip and letting blood flow back to her white knuckles, she sidestepped to the front of the shop that was her savior.

She gave a gasp when she saw the flowers coating the walls of the place. Every color met her curious gaze, but instead of frightening her like the swarm of people and the obnoxious sellers, it comforted her to see all this in flowers.

The princess recognized almost every type of flower that peeked out of the shop. The same species grew in the palace garden, but the colors there were muted, paled and washed out by the power of the Queen so that they matched the stunning ivory and pallid scheme that was the moon.

Her delicate hand reached out and she ran a tentative finger over a bright yellow tulip. The velvet petals caressed her fingertips as Serenity breathed in a thousand sweet perfumes emanating from the plants. A flash of blue caught her eye and she touched a bush of forget-me-nots. A smile became her lips and a giggle escaped her as she perused the multitude of flowers before her with a delicate hand.

"A garden-lover, I see!"

Serenity startled from the voice and instantly snapped her hands back into place, a blush forming on her pristine face. A small man popped out from a hibiscus plant and stationed himself right in front of the princess.

He was unusually short, Serenity noticed, with rich mahogany hair that lay in a disarray on top of his round face. Bits and pieces of purple flowers were caught up in the brunette mass of curls, with leaves and vines wrapped around some of the tendrils. Clever green eyes flashed under bushy eyebrows as he looked at the princess with a cocked head, an expression that fit a puppy more than this round man.

His clothes looked almost as worn and dirty as the wood of his little shop; his overalls were a faded blue, with mud smudges sprinkled over the rough material. His undershirt was a forest green, mirroring the foliage that surrounded him.

Serenity once again looked into his face and blushed, realizing that she had yet to answer his question.

"More like a garden-appreciator." She murmured as her hand snaked out to finger a daffodil petal.

"Those are welcome here too." The man gave a smile that stretched across his features. "I've got flowers from all over the solar system. Sadly, they get lost in this sea of nonsense." He waved his hand in a gesture towards the other store hagglers and gypsies.

"I've seen these flowers before, many times, actually, but never with such-" she waved her hand in the air as if to catch the words she was looking for, "-vibrancy, such life!"

At this, the man gave a smirk.

"Young lady, what color is the moon?"

Serenity stared.

"Are you serious?"

The gardener didn't say a word. Serenity sighed.

"It's white."

"Have you, perchance, seen the palace gardens? All of the flowers match the species I have here, but there's but one difference. Can you guess what it is?"

Serenity eyed the vibrant colors and let a smile grace her petite face.

"Those flowers… they're pale. Like someone took all of this liveliness out of the plants."

The gardener bowed his head and remained silent. His grubby hand reached out and fondly grazed the petals of a nearby plant. Serenity heard a woeful sigh before he finally started to speak again.

"Our beloved Queen Selenity wanted to keep the moon pure. As the center-point of the Silver Millennium, the moon had to look regal, almost untouchable. It had to appear – in a word – perfect to all who looked upon it." The man chuckled. "And so, all the stones, if you have noticed, are a pristine white. All of the textiles are pale in color, just like the flowers. Even people, like you, are white." He gestured at her crystal hair and alabaster skin.

The princess ran a finger over her cheek and looked down at her hands. She thought of her mother: pale lavender hair, pale skin, just like hers.

"I'm sorry." The two words fell from her lips without her notice, so full and passionate. Her voice lowered and she whispered the words again, bringing a hand to her lips.

"It's alright, miss, really. I still get flowers; at least some of the lower-class can enjoy them as much as you and I." He reached down and pulled out the biggest flower she had ever seen, with petals of the most vibrant yellow, with black seeds in the center. The stem took up her whole hand as the man handed it to her to grasp.

"Sunflowers! I've never seen them this way! So vivacious…"

"They're from Venus. Anything with warm hues; yellows, oranges, they all grow a little brighter there. It's indigenous with the planet. Leaves and forests grow well on Jupiter, and that pride is reflected even in that planet's senshi's attacks. Flowers with cool tones are more vibrant on Mercury and passionate red flowers and partial to Mars."

"And we have them all here, in the cultural hub of the system, as a collection. We have them, but we manipulated them to match our planet."

"There is one place, so near to the Silver Millennium, but yet so far, that has all these species in one place."

Serenity perked up her ears and raked through her thoughts. Every respectable planet in this system was connected to the Moon Queen's reign. Every one… except…

"Earth"

Serenity turned her gaze up to the blue marble floating in the sky. White swirls dappled the surface of that distant planet. It was forbidden and shunned due to its lack of a Senshi, and being cut off from the rest of the solar system, its technological advances were few and far between.

Without letting her eyes stray from the orb, she spoke to the gardener.

"What… What flowers make Earth well-known?"

The man smiled to himself. Wordlessly he turned around and reached his callused hand deep into the shrubbery. His eyes lit up when his fingers brushed the object of his pursuit. Slowly but surely he withdrew his hand.

"Roses; prized by the royal family, especially the Crown Prince."

It was the most dazzling thing that Serenity had ever laid eyes on. The color of its petals was so deep, it seemed as if someone had taken them and dipped them in blood. Sharp thorns protruded from its stem, but they didn't sting the princess as she gingerly grasped the flower.

Silver hair swirling around her and curiosity stirring in her heart, she turned around to look once again on that forsaken planet.

Her next adventure: Earth.


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

Sorry for the long update! I totally forgot about this story over these past months… but Alicia Blade's new story inspired me to try to start again. Keep the reviews coming! Sometimes I feel I need encouragement. ^_^;

It's also a little short. GAH!

Original A/N: Hello again!

So, as you might have noticed, the first chapter had both Endymion and Mamoru. On the other hand, the second chapter only had Serenity.

Don't panic.

I'm splitting up Usagi's chapter because she is, obviously, the main character and should have the most character development.

Again, someone mentioned that 'Kunzite' is better than 'Malachite'. Being the author, I believe I have creative freedom to choose what name I want for my characters. So, I'm sticking with Malachite. That won't be a problem, considering the next time he shows up in my outline is during Venus's chapter.

**When Time Collides**

A single drop of drool hit the pavement before Usagi even realized she was standing outside of the Chocolate Shoppe. Hands splayed and pressed against the glass, she leaned in for a closer look before her button nosed was squashed against her face.

"So… delicious…"

Chocolate macaroons, peanut butter truffles and gooey caramel taunted and tempted the poor blonde into sliding her face along the glass until she reached the door of the shop.

Ever so slowly, she inched the door open and caught a whiff of the multitudes of sweets piled beautifully on top of the other. Like a starving child, she whipped the door open and dashed inside, the door slamming shut just as her twin blonde pigtails slid through the opening. A grin spread across her face as her hand shoved itself into her pocket to fish for change

Was that a nickel? She could have sworn she had at least a quarter or two. Ah-hah! Oh, wait. That was a receipt, not a dollar…

After much deliberation, Usagi pulled out a crumpled dollar bill, three dimes, and a nickel. Her eyes sparkled as she eyed the prices for the different sweets in the shop.

The turtles, full of golden caramel and nuts, were whispering her name from behind the glass casing. On the other hand, the mint melt-aways were so tantalizing on their thin gold wrappers placed delicately on the white lace doilies. But look! Those dark-chocolate covered Oreos were so scrumptious!

As Usagi deliberated, a small brown-eyed girl in a worn blue dress shyly trotted up to the display case. Thumb in her mouth and a dirty teddy bear in tow, her big brown eyes widened at the sight of the candies. As her tiny hand pressed onto the glass, she sighed.

The noise caught Usagi's attention and she cocked her golden head just slightly. A small smile played across her features, and she bent down to eye-level with the girl.

"Aren't they all delicious? Which one are you getting?" Usagi rose to her full height and put on her most serious face. "I think it's unfair, making all of them so yummy-looking and smelling. I just want them all!

The little girl giggled as Usagi spread her arms wide as if to capture all the sweets in one giant hug. Usagi smiled too and turned to the girl.

"What's you're name kid?"

"Suki!"

"What an adorable name," She bopped Suki on the tip of her nose, "for an adorable little girl! Now, which one do you want to get?"

Suki brought her teddy bear to her chest and buried her face in its weathered fur. She peeped up at Usagi with wide eyes and shook her head repeatedly.

"Suki don't have money miss." Usagi's heart warmed at the way the girl's mouth struggled with her syllables, and quickly scooped the girl up into her arms. Suki laughed and laughed as Usagi spun around, pressing the teddy between their chests.

"Nonsense! This is my treat!" Again, Usagi's hand delved into the black hole that was her pocket and recaptured the change she had found there. When she opened her palm to Suki, she squealed in delight and reached for the glass case around the chocolates.

"Thanks so much! Can I have that one? Please?" Suki frantically pointed at a chocolate-covered Oreo. She looked back at Usagi and once again, she found her heart melting for this sweet little girl. Nodding and smiling, she carried Suki over to the counter and set her down on the edge.

"One choco-Oreo for the pretty girl. Got it?"

The teenage boy gawked at Usagi for a minute before shaking himself out of his stupor. He retrieved the treat, wrapped it in gold foil, placed it in a little brown bag, and handed the finished product back to Usagi. With that, he handed the bag to the blonde before him.

Astonished, she wagged a finger at him and subtly pointed at Suki. He gave a quick nod and maneuvered his hand toward Suki, and even gave a little bow as she took the treat, like a treasure, in her hand.

Carefully, Usagi set her down on the floor and squatted down to her. Suki was still staring at the little wrapped package in her hand, and smiling like a fool.

"Happy, Suki?"

Immediately Usagi was pushed back on her behind as an ecstatic little girl launched herself into her arms.

"Thanks so much miss!" She crawled off Usagi and started running toward the door. Before she reached it, she turned around and gave Usagi the biggest, most genuine smile she had ever seen. "I'll never forget you!"

With that, she turned around and headed out of the store, delicately unwrapping her prize.

Usagi stood up and placed her hand gently on her hip. With a chuckle, she shook her head and sighed.

"That's a good thing you did, you know."

Usagi whipped around to be face to face with the teenage boy behind the counter. He blushed at first, but stood his ground.

"She comes in here every day, looking at all the chocolates. Her family-" He trailed off for a second. "Her family isn't the wealthiest around here. I've wanted to give her chocolate hundreds of times, but my boss won't let me."

Both teens were silent for a moment, almost lamenting the unsaid troubles of Suki's life. Usagi realized that Suki, despite being monetarily challenged, must be a happy child. She had never seen anyone with such a smile, or such emotion-filled eyes. Usagi grinned and winked at the boy. He turned tomato red.

"She's a great kid, Suki. She has a big heart, and that's the thing that matters!" She shrugged. "I don't need the chocolate anyway. I'll just have Toki buy me one at the arcade." She, just like the little girl before her, turned around and skipped towards the door.

As she turned down the street, she decided that she'd never forget Suki, either.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright! I'm trying to jump right back in to the writing swing… I went on a long hiatus earlier. Forgive me!

Here is Serenity going to Earth, as well as the meeting of Mamoru and Usagi.

Nothing left to say, except I don't own Sailor Moon.

**When Time Collides**

Serenity ran.

Her usual white high heels were replaced with slim slippers, and she could feel the balls of her feet pad against the floor with every frantic step she took. Her princess dress, which she cursed herself for wearing, made the noise of a whisper as it ruffled around her legs. The noise seemed unbearably loud to her as she rounded yet another corner in the castle's hallways.

She stopped to catch her breath against a silver wall and clutched the red rose she had kept from the gardener in town. Once more, she let the ruby red petals slide against her cheek, and she raised her eyes to the ceiling, where she knew the big blue orb known as earth would be hanging.

Invigorated, she gathered herself up to her full height and set out for the highest balcony of the palace.

She had wrestled with the idea for three whole days. Her guardians, Mars especially, were inquiring as to why she was in such a contemplative mood.

She was going to Earth. She knew how, she knew why, and she knew she had to do it.

Her cerulean eyes widened when she passed the transport room on her mad dash. That had been another option, one she had thought of in the first few hours of her decision. But that was too formal; she was sure they kept a record of who used it and where they transported to. Why wouldn't they? The Moon Kingdom was known for their security.

Besides, Earth had almost no magic, and definitely not the technology to have a transport device that she could actually transport to.

So that had ousted that option. Her next one was much more risky, but not altogether impossible. This had been the toughest decision.

Serenity soft feet slowed their pace as they climbed up the marble stairs to the tower. As she ascended, she tried her best to monitor her breathing, the flow of power in her.

Was she not a child of the Moon? A direct descendant of royalty? Couldn't royalty use the trace powers of the Silver Crystal within them?

After what seemed like a lifetime, she lifted one dainty foot onto the landing. Her hair flowed out behind her from the draft coming from the open balcony. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet air.

Moonbeam Travel was quite difficult, as she had heard from her studies. It took a lot of energy, and it left the user vulnerable and weak upon landing on their destination. So, she had done more research.

She had picked a vague area for which to land on; somewhere uninhabited, and somewhere she could rest before exploring. She shuddered as she placed a delicate hand on the railing and looked at the Earth hanging in the sky. It was risky. It was dangerous.

It was the only way.

She closed her eyes and focused, her chin still lifted towards the sky. Serenity searched her soul for the power hidden within, and let it flood her limbs with its warm glow.

Crystal blue eyes snapped open in concentration as the white aura sparkling against her skin appeared and intensified. Her hair swirled around her in a pale frenzy, and Serenity's heart beat wildly in her chest.

All at once, she could feel pinpricks pulling at her skin, trying to lift her up and away. Her body felt lighter, and she thought she saw the room spin.

Her head feel back as the pinpricks spread across her chest and lifted her into the air, floating and shining her white light. Serenity let out a mangled cry.

And she was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Endymion's hair flew in the wind as he galloped his horse as far away as he could. His mind was not where his body was, expertly maneuvering the worn leather of his reigns, but elsewhere, deep in his thoughts.

His kingdom- no, his entire planet- was in danger.

He knew it. He had seen black crystals sprout up all over the countryside, bristling and crackling with power. Power, some of the commoner cried, that should be used against our foe, the Moon.

But, Endymion cried out in his mind, when was the moon ever our foe?

Legends have been told over and over around the fireplaces of this planet of the Moon Goddess Selene, and how she watched over and protected the Earth.

Endymion spurred his horse faster in his frustration. The Lunarians had a longer life span than those of the Earthlings, and many claimed that they were holding back some sort of secret to eternal life. Their ignorance and prejudice blinded them to the protection the Moon provided.

True, they did not share the secrets of magic that those on other planets displayed. But no Earthling outside the Royal Family has ever been able to tap into magic, and there was no need for it.

The prince finally reined his horse in at the edge of the woods. Peering through the branches, he saw a calm pond with a weeping willow in the twilight. It was beautiful, and the reminder of how wonderful his planet was lifted his spirits.

He dismounted and let his horse graze outside of the trees. Carefully stepping in, he heard the twigs crunch under his heavy armored boot. Endymion approached the pond and smiled at its crystal-clear depths. Choosing a flat rock to rest on, he sat and looked up at the stars and sighed woefully.

A sparkle of starlight, much closer than it should have been, caught Endymion's attention. Soon another and another little glimmer settle around the moonlight, and shone rainbows like diamonds around the little grove he was in. Bewildered, and mystified at the same time, he watched as the little winks of starlight collected around a bright beam of moonlight.

The moonlight, which was reaching an unnatural glow in the forest, with dense treetops.

Endymion's hand snuck to the hilt of his sword as he approached the lights with cautious feet. He peered through the sparks and lengthened his body into a fighting stance.

As the glittering grew in intensity, curiosity overtook the prince and he tentatively reached a hand out to the bottom of the glow. When his hand brushed the light, sparks erupted into a train of little crystalline bursts, spiraling and circling around and around until a woman's body was formed by the sparks, growing more opaque by the second.

Endymion sprang back on the balls of his feet, sword swiftly in hand and battle stance prepared for the unknown.

Under his baffled, albeit analytical, stare, the beams of moonlight caught on the girl's hair and flowed behind her in pale streamers, and the sparks lengthened into a silk gown. Big blue unfocused eyes opened in a daze, before the girl was gently set down on the forest floor, breathing heavily as the glow around her settled to its normal state.

The prince didn't move a muscle. He saw all the incriminating signs- the pale, colorless white hair, the alabaster skin, the beautiful and delicate frame.

This was a Lunarian.

When the girl failed to move, he lowered his weapon and approached her. She looked unconscious, and her cheeks were flushed a delicious pink, as if she had just run a marathon.

Upon closer inspection, he realized she really did look exhausted. Her creamy skin had a sparkling sheen of sweat on it, plastering her bangs to her forehead.

He brushed his hands on her forehead, removing the hair sticking there. Fingertips traced the moon symbol emblazoned on there, and frowned, confused.

What would a member of the Royal Family be doing on Earth?

His hand once again fingered the crescent and was shocked to see a pair of crystal blue eyes blinking up at him.

Their gazes locked, and his hand sent electric shocks under his armor. Her pink lips started to move, and Endymion's ears barely caught what she said.

"Who are you?"

He finally remembered to withdraw his hand and drew up to his full height.

"I am the only male member of the Royal Earthen-" He noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him, but instead looking around her in wonderment.

There were just as many colors as she'd heard, and even more. The lush green leaves overhead cast shadows all around the moonlight and onto the waterfall nearby. The reflecting water in turn cast glimmers on the leave and the flowers- oh, the flowers! - were more beautiful and vibrant than any she had ever seen.

Just like the beautiful red rose.

"Earth…" She murmured, and smiled Endymion a smile that lit up the little grove they were in.

"Earth." Endymion replied, nodding his head slightly. He beamed back at her, and pride and an unknown feeling rose in his chest.

"I'm Endymion, Prince of Earth and heir to the Golden Kingdom." He held out his hand to her and she placed a dainty palm in it and allowed herself to be lifted up.

They're chest touched, their breath mingled, and eyes locked.

"My name is Serenity."


End file.
